Zeke Lancarte
Ezequiel "Zeke" Lancarte is a twenty one years old Roman demigod, the son of Letus and Martha Lancarte. He is the commanding officer of the First Cohort after Octavian's death and a former temporary praetor of the Twelfth Legion, having taken care of Camp Jupiter during Octavian and Reyna's absence. He isn't often seen around the camp, since most of his time is spent away from there. History Early life Ezequiel "Zeke" Lancarte was born on February 07, 1989. He was raised by his mother, Martha Lancarte, until she died when he was five years old. He does not like being called Ezequiel, and instead prefers people to just call him Zeke since it was how his mother called him. Since his first days weird things would happen whenever Zeke was around, most of them death related. Flies would die just by being close to him, the grass under his feet would dry, the air would become cold. When Zeke was a baby, Letus let him in order to protect him and his mother from both monsters and other gods, fearing how they would react by knowing Death itself had a child. However, many times Zeke would see his father. Being a son of Letus, it was only natural for him to be able to see Death approaching whenever someone was about to die. By the time he was six, Zeke had finished his training with Lupa, the wolf goddess, and joined Camp Jupiter. It was first thought he would be chosen to be part of the Fifth Cohort, but the First Cohort's centurion at the time, a son of Apollo, then had a vision about Zeke. Believing it to have been sent by his father, the centurion then accepted Zeke in the First Cohort much to most demigod's surprise. Any doubt about this choice, however, would be quickly left behind as Zeke proved himself to be a very prodigious demigod, being the only one Roman demigod to ever achieve both probatio ''and legionnaire ranks in the very same day, being also the only one to ever lose the ''probatio status right in his first day at the Camp. Slaying Memories Personality Zeke is a very cold and quiet person, and is willing to risk his own life and others', even those of his friends and family, if it has to be done in order to achieve a greater goal, such as protecting Camp Jupiter. He has absolutely no sense of humor, and his cold attitude is enough to scare most of the legionnaires and keep them away from him. Zeke is highly intelligent and a natural strategist. Being the son of Letus, he doesn't even think twice before sacrificing someone's life if it's the best way of reaching a goal. According to himself, "Battlefield is not much different from a chess board, and, just like in chess, sometimes sacrifices are needed. Even those we are not so eager to do". This has earned him the respect of several major gods, such as Mars, Minerva, Jupiter and Pluto, while others, such as Venus and Neptune, seem to disapprove the way Zeke thinks about war. Appearance Abilities Magical Items Relationships Trivia Category:Roman Demigod Category:Male Category:Centurion Category:21 years old Category:Kerapac